The present invention relates to database interfaces and more particularly to retrieving information from a database storing information relating to the progression of a process.
In the past, instructional databases have been commonly used to provide users with a plethora of information. Such information may be used to execute various tasks or enable the users to accomplish a goal. Often, such instructional databases may be stored on a centralized server and provide access to a plurality of client computers via a network. In some instances, such network is the Internet in which case the database is accessed via a web site.
Such prior art instructional databases, however, often utilize a conventional hypertext system which makes it particularly difficult to navigate the information in a progression that the original designers intended without sacrificing the ability of the user to freely navigate the information. Further, none of such prior art instructional databases allow an effective exchange of ideas in order to achieve a goal at hand.
Still yet another feature that the prior art instructional databases lack is the ability to track a progression of an effort to achieve an intended goal. Finally, the prior art instructional databases have never been used to facilitate a merger and acquisition situation.
A method of searching for a report in a database including a plurality of items by multiple users. Users are allowed to create an item with a plurality of fields. The item is stored in a database with an identifier corresponding to the user. Upon receipt of a search query, the database is searched using the search query. The identifiers of a plurality of items found during the search are displayed. Upon selection of the associated identifier of one of the items, the fields of that item are depicted.
In an aspect of the present invention, the item may include a report, a milestone, an issue, and/or a project plan. Optionally, the item may also include information on a merger or acquisition. In another aspect of the present invention, the identifier corresponding to the user may include a name of the user, a team on which the user works, and/or a time a period is to end.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a user may be allowed to edit a predetermined set of the fields upon depicting the same in response to the selection of the associated identifier. In a further embodiment of the present invention, a preview of the item may be displayed after the creation thereof and prior to the storing thereof. In an additional embodiment of the present invention, a report may be generated that includes a predetermined number of the fields of the items corresponding to the depicted identifiers in response to a user action.